forbidden fruit
by nolielovebug
Summary: a group of lonely housewives come up with a wild crazy idea that could cause many bumps in their lives
1. Chapter 1

_**The Forbidden Fruit.**_

_**I own nothing all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer **_

**Description**: three lonely Southern California wanted to spice up their lives but what they thought would be just a little fling turns into so much more.

**Rated M for lemons and sexual themes.**

Bella

Alice, Rosalie, and myself were your typical SoCal housewives, we lived in huge mansions in the hills, none of us since getting married to very wealthy older men have had to work another day in our lives. Our days consisted of work outs spa trips and lots of shopping. This is the story of how our boredom with our husbands changed everything about our lives.

My name is Isabella but only my husband Stefan calls me that, he insist I go by the name my parents gave me, but everyone including yourself can call me just Bella, I am a small town girl stuck in the big city, I am from outside of Seattle I lived their with my father Charlie he is the chief of police in our little town, my mother died when I was younger I don't have very many memories of her, but the ones I do I will never forget. My father did not agree with the choice I made to marry a man that is older than him, one I barely knew, and to move to another state to be with this man, but at one time I really did love Stefan. Stefan is a prominent plastic surgeon, he is the doctor to many stars, and with all the long hours he has to put in at the office and with the traveling between the two practices he runs here and New York, I never see the man I fell head over heels for. I am younger than any of the other housewives, but I fit in very well with them, they accepted me into their little group almost instantly but I have my few friends that I keep closer than any other, the two girls I could not live a day with out Rosalie and Alice.

Rosalie a beautiful ex-model in her mid 20's married the man of her dreams or so she thought several years ago, Alec is really a great guy he is one of my favorite husbands in the area, always very polite when ever I see him, but that's the thing he is never home, Alec is a professional Racecar driver, he drives in the NASCAR sprint cup series and is traveling 36 weeks out of the year, and with NASCAR headquarters and the team he races for being in North Carolina he is gone even more than the 36 weeks a year he has even gone as far as buying a house there that he lives in instead of flying back and forth. But to add insult to injury it has been brought to Rosalie's attention that he is having an affair with an 18 year old model from Paris. Poor Rose found out while looking through pictures online from his races, her arms wrapped around his during the national anthem, just like hers used to be mere months before. Ever since Rose had their daughter Hailey Alec and her grew apart, she stopped going to his races so she could spend more time with their daughter, and that is when this tall thin gorgeous blonde started showing up in his pictures, it broke Roses heart she gave him everything, she gave up her career when they married something that she has always regretted.

And then we have Alice, she was the oldest one in our little clique but she didn't act that way or look like a woman in her 30's. Alice's marriage was worse than all of ours, she had no idea what her husband did, he would spend months away from home, she had no idea where he was she wouldn't even get a phone call, the only way she knew he was still alive, is when he deposited money into her account every week so she can live the housewife life style that she had grown accustomed to. Alice had two beautiful babies Peter and Charlotte, two of the sweetest children ever they were Alice's life they meant the world to her, and her life revolved around them.

We were always trying new things to keep ourselves entertained, our biggest problem was that we were running out of things to do, we had taken up tennis, we've done painting classes, we've learned to scuba dive, we have spent years trying to fill our free time and now we we're even more bored than when we started finding random stuff to do, but one night that would all change, Alice had heard about these classes stripper classes as she called them, and she wanted us all to attend, we attended the classes and discovered that we were actually good at working that pole, better than any of us had actually expected, the instructor even asked if any of us had done this before and if not we should we could make a fortune, money was not the reason why we did it, the thrill was, the thought of it being something our husbands would not agree to, something that would make them furious, and we knew we would never get caught since they were never around.

That night we went back to get ready for a night out on the town, every Friday the children stayed with their nannies while we went out and had a girls night, to them it seemed just like another Friday night, to us it was anything but typical.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden fruit chapter 2

I own nothing all things related to twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Rated M for lemons**

We knew how these clubs worked, attractive women could go onto stage and show a little skin and they would get a few drinks, well we weren't looking for drinks we were looking for possible jobs at one of them. We kissed our children good night and were on our way, we all got into my black Mercedes SUV we already had out minds set on which clubs we would go to if it didn't work in the first one we would go to the next and so on, as we arrived at the club we all took one last look into our compacts and made sure we looked our fabulous selves. We walked to the door the bouncer eyed everyone of us, and just smiled, as we walked past him he turned around to check us out and all we hear is a soft damn as we walked in. We walked right up to the bar and gave the bar tender a smile, the bar tender an average build man with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes but he wasn't eyeing me he was stripping Alice with his eyes, but Rose wasn't going to have any of that, "uhm excuse me stop eye fucking my friend and tell me where the guy who runs this place is." he pointed to a tall dark handsome man standing in the back of the room who was watching over everything. We ordered our drinks and made our way to the manager or what ever he is called.

"Ladies can I help you?" His voice was deep but sweet and loving, his eyes were a dark shade of green, his brown hair looked as if his fingers had been running through them all night.

"Yes, you can help us, we are looking for a club to dance in." Rose said with a sweetness to her voice that I could even taste, when ever she used this voice it usually got her what she wanted.

"Ahh so you want to strip in my club, a few rich girls who think they have what it takes, well your going to have to show me you have what it takes, and if I like what I see then you can work for me, do we have a deal?

"Yes we have a deal." we all said at once

"Well ladies let me show you to the dressing rooms where you can make sure you look how you want and the first one of you will go on in 10 minutes."

He led us down a dark hallways into a room with several vanities and clothes and shoes scattered across it at the other end there was a door that I assumed lead out to the stage, "Well here you go ladies, ill be back in a few minutes to see who is going on stage first and just remember have fun with it." None of us had any thing planned as to what we would wear other than what we already had on, and we didn't know what we would dance to or a routine but there is nothing wrong with improvising. We decided Rose would go first, Alice second, and myself last, as the manager walked in we were sitting around talking laughing but really on the insides we were nervous as hell or at least I was, but the second I looked up at him he smiled and my nervousness went away.

"ok ladies who's first?" Rose raised her hand "Well I need to know the your doing to use." She thought for a second.

"You can call me Roxanne, got it hot stuff."

"Ok, Roxanne it is." he said as we walked out the door with Rose or shall I say Roxanne right behind him, heard the DJ announce her, and music started playing a few minutes later she came back in clothes in her hands, and a huge wad of bills and a huge smile on her face. Mr. sexy walked looked at Alice she told him her name and walked out. I was the only one left, in the room I had no idea where Rose went probably went to flirt with some of the guys out there, Mr. sexy walked back in sat next to me and put his hand on my leg, the room started spinning, his touch sent my body into a frenzy, it longed for a man I had just meet, he slowly slid his hand up my leg until it was positions on my upper thigh under the bottom of my dress, I took several deep breathes this actually didn't bother me I enjoyed his touch. We heard the sound of Alice walking to the door from the stage he quickly moved his hand and stood up looked at me "Jade" I said as I was standing up and took one last look into the mirror this was is both Alice and Rose had kicked ass out there and now it was up to me it wouldn't work if all three of us were not in the same club, I heard the DJ announce me and I walked through the black curtain to see the crowd of men sitting around the stage, I started with a few simple turns around the pole nothing fancy, then slowly started stripping, once my dress hit the floor I heard cheers from the crowd, I just smiled, as I gathered my tips and my clothes I spotted mr sexy standing in the back where he was before, just smiling I smiled at him and walked backstage, where I was meet by Rose and Alice all smiling and cheering.

I got dressed and we all sat around counting how much money we made and decided this would be used for drinks because we were going to have some fun tonight, might not remember what happened after this but we were going to have some fun, Then Mr. sexy walked in my heart beat quickened how did this man already have control over me like this, not even my husband could make my body long for him anymore every moment I was with my husband was forced and unwanted, but I wanted to be with this new man it seemed easy.

"Well ladies I am very impressed with the show you put on out there I would like you to work for me, I think you could be the stars of this club you can bring in crowds, its not very often we get beautiful girls like you in here, and since I see such great potential in you lovely ladies, I will open up some space for you to work both Friday and Saturday nights, starting tomorrow."


End file.
